Who Knew Love And Hate Were So Closely Intertwined
by Sparkleish
Summary: When Tohru goes on a holiday and Shigure leaves to go visit some friends, what will happen between the people left behind? Surely Shigure will come back to a ruined house ... won't he? Okay, sucky summary but read anyway
1. The Start of Something New

Hello all! Well, this is my first fanfic for anything ever, so don't expect it to be perfect. Please, I appreciate constructive critiscim so chyeah ... This is a Yuki and Kyo pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclamer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, this would be the whole storyline xD

---

"What?! You're leaving me alone with this damn rat?!"

Kyo's voice rang through the air, disturbing the silence. Birds flew high into the sky, startled into flight. Kyo didn't care, he was too pissed off. How could Shigure do this to him?! He _knew_ how badly he and Yuki got on, but he was leaving them on their own anyway! Well, if he came back to a ruined house it was his fault.

Tohru looked worried, her expression one of great concern. Kyo sighed, shooing her away with his hands. He may not like being stuck in a house with Yuki for a weekend, but he wasn't about to let all his hard-earned money go to waste. She could waste Yuki's if she wanted, but not his. He had had to work hard with Yuki for that, and it had been hell. She was going to go enjoy her holiday, even if Kyo had to force her.

"I'll be back later today to pick up my stuff and then I'll be gone! Be good!"

Kyo growled loudly, clenching his fist into a hand. Damn dog … He really chose his moments to go see his friends … He spun around, barging past Yuki. He didn't care, he never did. It was just that stupid rat anyway. He climbed up to his faithful perch on the roof, laying there with anger coursing through his veins. Stupid Yuki … Stupid Shigure!

"Kyo?"

The orange-haired youth looked up, spotting Yuki climbing up over the top of the roof. Kyo blinked, his anger evaporating to be replaced by confusion. Why had Yuki come here? It couldn't be to talk to him! That was ludicrous!

"Kyo, can I talk to you?"

Kyo looked startled, but not at the others words. It was his eyes … They didn't hold hatred, anger or any other emotion he had come to expecting from the male, but caring, compassion … and maybe fear. He wasn't scared of _Kyo_, was he?

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while and … it's been hard for me to say it. But I think I can now … with Shigure and Tohru out of the house."

What was going on? What was the rat trying to say?

"I … I love you … Kyo …"

Kyo stared wide-eyed at Yuki. He hadn't just heard those words … He had not just heard those words come out of Yuki's mouth … He hated him! He knew that! Yuki hated him! And he hated Yuki! He did … didn't he?

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

"No! No I'm not, you damn rat!"

His gaze hardened, but then he looked deep into Yuki's eyes, and Yuki looked into his. And then it was simple. He didn't hate the rat … He didn't want to beat the rat, he didn't want the rat to stay out of his life … He wanted that wonderful creature to be with him all the time … Every single second of every single minute … He picked himself up, slowly walking across the slated roof. His bare feet barely made a sound on the tiles, and his eyes were alight with, not anger, but love. He wrapped one arm around the others waist, pulling him closer. He could feel Yuki's heart beating fast inside his chest, but Kyo's own heart was steady and calm. He had to be steady and calm for what he was about to do.

Their lips met, and Kyo melted. He was in love with someone he hated …


	2. Admitting Your Feelings

Thank you for the two people who reviewed, and I appreciate it Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, the next one won't take nearly as long as I am now on Summer Holiday (finally, living in England sucks).

Disclamer: No, I still don't own it D Shame, this would make a really interesting storyline ...

---

I sometimes wonder if I should be feeling what I feel. I sometimes wonder if what I am so tempted to do is right and should be allowed. I can think of so many people who love me and care for me … But who would turn on me if they knew what was going through my head. Every waking moment my mind was on the one I cared for … And it wasn't Tohru like everyone thought it should be. No, it was someone much, much stranger …

It was Kyo. The cat. The _monster_. He was the person that I couldn't get my mind off. He was the person who made my heart pound whenever we happened to be in the same room as each other. He was the one who, if I could dare to say it, I loved … The boy I had been pretending to hate for years. Wasn't I just brilliant? I couldn't fall for someone who I could actually come out to, but the only person I couldn't. Life was just grand.

It had taken me years to admit my feelings for the orange-haired wonder. I had tried to hide it with angry words and with fist fights every other day, but it hadn't worked. It took me a while, but I finally managed to admit it to myself. Now to just admit it to Kyo.

It seemed luck was on my side. The house was free for just a few days, but in those few days I reckoned I could tell Kyo everything. Well, I hoped so. I started planning what I was going to say in my head, running it through my mind every second of the day. I sometimes fell back, said I wasn't going to do it, and that this was just a stupid crush and it would go away. And then Kyo would enter the room, and I would know that it wasn't just some stupid crush.

Tohru left. Shigure left. There was just me and Kyo in the house. The perfect timing … If I could only get him to come down from his stupid perch on his roof. He was so immature sometimes, adding to that sweet quality he seemed to have. That was what made him all the more amazing.

I wondered whether to go up after him, and tried to convince myself that I didn't need to. He would come down eventually, and I would tell him then but … If I didn't do it now I was never going to do it, was I? My mind set, I headed up onto the roof, pulling myself up onto the mahogany tiles of the roof. I saw Kyo lying on the roof, obviously not in the best of moods. Well, it was now or never.

"Kyo?"

My voice didn't sound right. It came out all weak and pathetic, really not how I wanted my confession to start. Great, it didn't matter that I was going to get the piss taken out of me for liking Kyo, but the fact that I'd become weak in front of him as well. I could hear the laughter now.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while and … it's been hard for me to say it. But I think I can now … with Shigure and Tohru out of the house."

Kyo didn't say another word, and a confused look just passed over his face. Couldn't he say something; anything?! I took a deep breath, and as the oxygen filled my lungs my carefully prepared speech flew out of my head. What should I say? What should I do? Before I knew what was happening, the words I had barely admitted to myself left my lips.

"I … I love you … Kyo …"

I looked down, the tiles suddenly becoming very interesting. Kyo didn't speak and I looked up once again, eyeing his reaction.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

"No! No I'm not, you damn rat!"

His sharp tone cut into me like a knife and I visibly winced, shying away from the taller male. I coughed, just able to meet him in the eyes. His eyes burned with anger, making me fearful once again (since when had I been scared of Kyo?) but his gaze softened. I looked into his eyes properly, lifting my head up a little more. What was he …?

Kyo was in front of me. He shouldn't be in front of me. We shouldn't be so close … I shouldn't be able to feel his breath against my lips … My eyes widened, finally realizing what he was going to do. Our lips met and he took my breath away, our eyes both closing at the same time. The one thought that was going through my head?

_Wow …_


	3. Got to get Away from It

Thank you for all the reviews, they spur me to write I'm glad so many of you like it. And I know this chapter is up a lot quicker then the previous one, but I've had a lot more spare time on my hands recently so it came out quicker. Hope it's up to your standards Please tell me if you think this chapter is better or worse then previous ones D

Disclamer: No, I still don't own it. Wish I did ...

---

For just a few seconds, Kyo was in heaven. That was before his brain started to work and he pushed Yuki away angrily, glaring at him like it was Yuki's fault that he had done what he'd done. Without another word the orange-haired youth ran across the slanted roof and jumped to the hard ground, landing in a cat-like position. With only a second to recuperate Kyo ran into the forest, ignoring the frantic pleas for him to return. He couldn't return; not ever. He had been stupid kissing Yuki like that. He was stupid. He should never have done such an idiotic thing.

Yuki's pleas still rang in his head although he had left the silver-haired boy far behind. He couldn't get the rat of out his head however hard he tried; he was like a limpet refusing to let go. Kyo wished he would release him, it was very hard to keep on running when he so wanted to hold the boy he was leaving behind … He shook his head angrily, growling quietly. What the hell was wrong with him?! It had been one stupid, pathetic, impulsive kiss … But God it had been amazing. He licked his lips subconsciously, tasting Yuki's sweet taste. Was he really leaving that behind? He shook his head angrily once again, refusing to let himself dwell on such things. He could never go back. Not ever.

_But why?_

A small part of Kyo piped up in his mind, asking the one question that caused him to stop charging through the forest and think. Why was he running? Yuki had declared his feelings for Kyo first, hadn't he? So surely … he would want a relationship, though Kyo wasn't too sure if this was what he wanted himself, but still … A small part of him was telling him to go back and talk with Yuki. However, his large amount of pride and his huge ego were telling him to keep and running and never talk to Yuki again. A great battle raged inside his head, causing him to sit down with his head in his hands.

_I hate Yuki!_

**You love him.**

_No I don't!_

**They why did you kiss him?**

_I got caught up in his feelings; not mine!_

**Liar.**

It didn't help when it slowly started to rain. Kyo didn't notice at first, the foliage overhead blocking him from the light drizzle. An occasional drop would hit his arm, but it didn't register in his mind. It was so trivial compared to his other problems. However, the rain soon became stronger and stronger, water dripping heavily through the leaves and landing on Kyo's ginger locks. Before he even really knew what was happening, he was soaked to the bone, his hair plastered to his face and he felt too weak to even pull himself to his feet. His head spun and he swore to himself, trying to keep himself steady and failing miserably. His head spun all the more, and however hard he tried he couldn't get himself to stand up. He had to get to somewhere dry … Anywhere dry, even if it was the Sohma house. He couldn't stand this weather, it drained all his energy and it was just … horrible. On the brink of unconsciousness, he thought he heard someone calling for him.

"Kyo …"

"Yuki …"

Then there was black.


	4. Following the Wonder

Hello again D Hope you're liking it so far and that this chapter is okay I won't be doing Yuki's POV of everything, I just think it is needed a few times so use it as I find it can be quite effective. Don't worry, this is going to be one of the last times I use it.

Disclamer: No, I still don't own it –sighs-

---

This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. Kyo wasn't kissing me. Kyo's lips weren't pressed against my own. His hands weren't clutching onto my waist like he couldn't bear to let go. This was too perfect to be real. But it was. It was so, so, so, so real. My hands were running up his arms. His hair was brushing against my face. He was pulling back … No, wait! He was pulling back! Why was he pulling back?! This was too perfect for him to end it! He wasn't running away! He couldn't run away!

"Kyo! Please come back, Kyo! Don't go! Come back!"

My voice was frantic, pleading. Normally I would never let myself sound so weak in front of him but I didn't care anymore. He couldn't be leaving me standing here! He had kissed me, and I had felt the emotion in that kiss. He cared for me too, he had to! So why was he running … Running like he couldn't bear to see me again. I felt tears running down my cheeks but I wiped them away angrily; what had I been expecting?! For him to declare feelings for me too?! No, I had expected rejection … So why did I feel so empty inside? Why did I feel so dead if I knew this was going to happen?

I had to find him. I couldn't let him run off and never talk to me again. I couldn't let him run off without telling me how he felt … Because even though he had run off I could still remember the passion and the emotion he had put into that kiss … I ran to the edge of the roof, climbing down as fast as possible and charged out of the house as swiftly as my legs would let me. Where had he gone?! I couldn't find any trace of him … Where was he?! I ran into the trees, looking around anxiously for any sign of the cat. I prayed that I would find him and that he would talk to me. I had to know … I had to.

I didn't think I could want to see Kyo anymore then I did at that moment, but I was wrong. I felt the light drizzle on my arms and I gasped, looking upward to the sky. Grey clouds. Grey clouds bring rain … This wasn't good. Now finding Kyo had become even more important. The drizzle was turning into a full on storm, but I didn't care. I had to find Kyo.

"Kyo! Kyo! Where are you?! Damn it, Kyo!"

I was surprised I could hear anything with how loud I was shouting but my wears picked up a sound, so light I wasn't even sure I had really heard it. I looked around frantically, my eyes searching everywhere. Had that been … My eyes fell onto a shock of orange hair … No, not hair … fur. He had transformed. I ran forwards, picking up the unconscious, dripping wet cat. I cradled him in my arms, leaving his clothes behind. They weren't important. What was important was getting Kyo back home, safe and dry. I carefully neatened out his fur as I walked, knowing that Kyo would kill me if he knew I was petting him in such a way. I nearly managed to smile at how he would react, but then he stirred slightly and I instantly drew my hand back. I didn't want him to wake up. I felt guilty thinking it, but if he was unconscious then he wouldn't know that he was in my arms …


	5. Thinking Things Over

lHello all D This has once again taken longer then expected, just because I've been getting so little sleep lately. My brain hasn't been working. Also, this chapter is going to be lot and lots of talking. Sorry, but I need it to sort everything out between the two of them. Also, I realised a few chapters into this that I was not putting my full effort into it. I am still going to be producing chapters at the same standard they have been at, just because it would take me a month to get out a chapter otherwise. Once this fanfic is completed I will be going back and upgrading all of the chapters. .

Disclamer: ZOMG!!! I OWN FRUITS BASKET! … No … no I really don't. Sorry peeps.

---

Kyo awoke a few hours later, alone in his bedroom. What had happened? Why was he in bed? It slowly started to drift back; the kiss, his actions, Yuki's actions, the rain … He groaned as it all came back, burying his head in his hands. How could he have been such an _idiot_?! Why had he even kissed Yuki?! He hated that damn rat!

"Kyo?"

A silver-haired youth stepped in through the door, biting his lip nervously. Kyo growled loudly, turning his head away moodily. Yuki chuckled slightly; that was exactly like Kyo. He walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching Kyo.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't." 

"Yes … Yes we do Kyo."

"No we don't! Nothing happened!"

"Don't be so stupid! You kissed me! The sooner you admit it, the sooner we can sort everything out!"

"Fine then! I kissed you!"

An uneasy silence fell between the two of them once again, and neither of them seemed to know what to say, or wanted to say anything at all for that matter. Being silent was easier then accepting the truth.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Yuki was the first to break the silence between them. He looked over to Kyo, his eyes questioning. He wanted the truth; not some lie. He didn't want to hear 'It was the spur of the moment' or 'I just wanted to try'. He wanted Kyo to tell him the real reason.

"I … I don't know, okay? I don't know …"

"That isn't an answer … Please Kyo, just tell me if you felt anything at all when you kissed me …"

"You're a terrible kisser."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh. Here he was, trying to have a serious conversation and Kyo was screwing that up completely.

"I wasn't trying."

"Try properly next time then."

Yuki stared at Kyo, who shrugged his shoulders. He looked away from Yuki, staring out of the window instead. Yuki couldn't tell what Kyo was thinking, and he didn't know if he wanted to.

"I … I do like you, Yuki … I know that …"

He turned once again to Yuki, and he seemed to be once again regaining his usual attitude.

"But don't think that means I'm going to let you off lightly! I'm still going to kick you're a--"

He was cut off by Yuki's lips pressed against his once again. Kyo didn't do anything for a second before shutting his eyes, returning it softly. One hand rested on Yuki's neck, keeping him close. They broke off a second later, orange eyes meeting violet.

"You're still a terrible kisser."

Yuki grinned slightly, his eyes bright.

"So, I guess we're giving this a shot, yeah?"

Kyo stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding, his eyes bright.


	6. Bad Timing

Hello all! –waves- This ones up a bit quicker then the last one, which is probably because I have had absolutely NOTHING to do. So yeah, this got higher and higher on my list of priorities xD Unfortunately, I am going back to school in two days –dies- so yeah, this fanfic will be updated even less. Also, Kyo and Yuki act a little ooc in this. Sorry for that.

Disclamer: Do I even need to put this anymore? No, I still don't own it.

---

Kyo was back to being his usual angry self. He had let a moment of weakness slip out, and it wasn't about to repeat the experience. He demanded that Yuki left his room before getting changed into a pair of cargo pants and a loose red top, usual attire for the cat. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing Yuki inspecting the food that Tohru had left them curiously.

"Don't tell me you're seriously thinking of attempting to cook that yourself?"

"It can't be too hard …"

"Move out the way, you damn rat. I'm not letting my lunch go to waste. Shift!"

Yuki stepped out of the way obediently, causing Kyo to raise an eyebrow. He knew that they had kissed and all that crap but where had the Yuki he had known gone? He shook it off, preparing dinner rather lazily.

"Go sit your ass down. I'll bring the food out when it's ready, and you standing there and staring at me isn't helping! Go on!"

Yuki blinked slightly, realising he had been watching Kyo intently without realising. He nodded his head, heading into the dining room and sitting down. Kyo rolled his eyes, working on their food silently.

Half an hour later, Kyo was laying out their food onto the table. He knelt down next to Yuki, snapping apart his chopsticks and eating the food that Tohru had made for them. It wasn't as good as it would be if it was fresh, but it wasn't terrible either. It was still pretty good, and much better then either he or Yuki could make from scratch.

"This tastes wonderful. Thank you Kyo."

Kyo stared at Yuki for a few seconds, stopping eating. Yuki was being … nice? He looked away once again, nodding his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. Where was angry, hateful Yuki that he was used to? This new one was … odd.

When all the food had been devoured, both of them leant back in a relaxed manner. There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Yuki spoke up, the reason to why he had been acting a little bit strangely becoming clear.

"Kyo, what's going to happen when you go into confinement?"

Kyo froze. He didn't say a word for a minute, and when he did it was obvious he was angry. He always got that way when that subject was brought up.

"Nothing! I won't be put into confinement! Nothing's going to happen!"

"Don't kid yourself."

"I won't!"

Silence fell again, but this time it was far from comfortable. Both of them felt awkward, and they both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, the same word tumbling from their lips.

"Sorry."

They looked at each other, violet eyes meeting red. The two junnishi smiled, nodding their head in acknowledgement of the others words. Slowly but surely, Kyo leant forwards, capturing Yuki's lips in a soft kiss. Their eyes shut softly, and before either of them knew what was happened, Yuki was lying on the ground with Kyo straddling his hips.

"What brought this on?"

Kyo didn't answer, kissing Yuki once again. The rat didn't pursue the subject, welcoming the warm lips against his own. Without warning, he felt a tongue running gently over his lips, asking for permission to enter. He opened his mouth gently, feeling that same tongue gently slip between his teeth. Then … Then was when things went wrong.

There was the faint sound of steps coming up to the door, the slight tap as said door was opened, and the sudden silence that followed. Both of the males broke off, looking over to the person that had appeared in the doorway.

"Yuki … Kyo … What are you doing?"

---

:o Who is it that has walked in? All will be revealed in the next chapter!


End file.
